


our boys

by ga_bi



Series: Marauders Era - Slices of Life [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Minerva McGonagall, BAMF Poppy Pomfrey, Boys In Love, Cute Kids, Damn, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Hogwarts, I love them so much, If You Squint - Freeform, James Potter is a Good Friend, Kids fighting, LETS GO LESBIANS, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mentioned Severus Snape, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Parent Minerva McGonagall, Protective James Potter, Protective Minerva McGonagall, Protective Remus Lupin, Quidditch, Quidditch Injuries, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black is a Little Shit, Women Being Awesome, Young James Potter, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, awww, but we love him, dont worry we dont like him, he is barely mentioned, just cute lesbians taking care of each other and their kids, like really hard, literally just his last name, minerva mcgonagall is a lesbian, minnie and poppy are parents, poppy pomfrey is a lesbian, theyre Engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ga_bi/pseuds/ga_bi
Summary: minerva mcgonagall visits the hospital wing.cue cute lesbians in love & our favorite marauders
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall/Poppy Pomfrey
Series: Marauders Era - Slices of Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104959
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	our boys

**Author's Note:**

> hi! hope u enjoy this fic :)  
> <3
> 
> i love minnie and poppy sm

Minerva McGonagall had a headache. 

Or rather, that’s what everyone liked to tell her. “Potter and Black must drive you up the wall! Go to the Infirmary and stop being so prideful, Minerva!” 

She assured them that it was all part of her job, that she could just sleep it off. But after a particularly nasty altercation wherein she had to physically separate Black from Snape, she decided it would be best to visit the Infirmary. 

It wasn’t that she disliked going to the Infirmary, it’s that she always felt she was neglecting her duties by going there during the day. After all, it’s where her longtime fiancée, Poppy Pomfrey, worked. Not many knew about the two of them, despite them always going home together. They avoided flirting in public, and didn’t interact throughout the day other than when Minerva dropped off a student in Poppy’s care. 

So when she emerged alone into the Infirmary, Poppy was confused, though delighted to see her. The Infirmary, thankfully, was empty, as students were busying themselves with a Quidditch game. Minerva hated the fact that she would be missing it, but her headache had turned into a migraine at one point, and she was fresh out of pain-relieving potions. 

As she walked into the room, the bright light of the many windows pierced her skull, and she winced. Poppy’s face fell as she noticed her fiancée’s wince of pain and she rushed forward. “Let’s get you to a bed, Min,” she said, though it was more of a demand. Poppy grasped the slightly taller woman by her elbow, drawing her close to her and leading her to a bed towards the back of the room. 

Minerva settled onto the soft white bed with a sigh. “Our boys, Poppy… Merlin, the headaches they give me,” she grumbled lightly, feeling the familiar wave of a diagnostic spell wash over her. 

“Our boys?” Poppy asked, her deep honeyed voice betraying a small chuckle. “They sort of are our boys, aren’t they, Min,” she acknowledged, and Minerva felt a press of soft lips on her forehead. She opened her eyes after a moment, her dark green ones meeting light brown. 

“Even though they give me headaches,” she began, sighing once one of Poppy’s pain-relieving spells cleared her migraine, “they’re our boys. And they know it, too. If… if we could have children, they’re the ones I would want to have,” she said, her usually stern tone giving way to a softer one.

“Oh, don’t forget about Remus,” her fiancée said with a sad smile, “he’s always had a special place in my heart since the moment he walked into the Infirmary.”

Minerva chuckled, sitting up. “Oh, trust me, I’m not. He’s truly the mastermind behind all of their schemes. I can’t wait for the day I finally tell him I’ve seen him execute many a prank when he thinks I’m not looking.”

Poppy smiled softly, and brought Minerva’s lips to her own in a chaste kiss.

No sooner had she pulled away from her than James and Remus had barreled into the room, carrying a half-conscious Sirius between them. Minerva quickly got out of the bed, and Poppy bustled over to the trio, two of whom had already pulled Sirius into a bed. 

“What happened?” Minerva said frantically, and Poppy was already waving diagnostic spells over Sirius’ body. The boy in question grinned, halfheartedly waving one of his arms at them. 

“Bludger to the arm,” James supplied, looking grim. Remus was rather pale, and Poppy sent him a calculating and concerned gaze- the full moon was coming up. He shook his head minutely, indicating that he was fine, and worried his bottom lip between his teeth at the sight of his injured friend on the bed. 

Within a few minutes, Poppy had placed a cast on Sirius’ arm and forced him to drink a pain-relieving potion. “One for you, too, Min,” she cautioned, giving her a small bottle filled with a dark red potion. “Those charms only last so long.” 

She was right, Minerva could already feel it wearing off. She drank the potion with a grimace. Sirius quirked an eyebrow at the nickname, but the other two didn’t seem to catch on.

“He’ll be alright?” James asked anxiously, grasping Sirius’ hand tightly. 

“I’m right here, Prongs. I’ll be fine. No need to worry,” he said with a grin. “I’ll be back to charming dearest Minnie in no time,” he said with a wink towards his Professor.

Minerva sighed, but her lips twitched upwards despite herself. “There’ll be plenty of time for that later. You three boys get some rest.”

With that, Minerva and Poppy gave them their space, but watched from across the room to make sure they were alright. After all, they always watched over their boys.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! thank you for reading <3
> 
> if you liked this, check out my other fics!
> 
> marauders:
> 
> awash with color (multi-chaptered, everyone gay, soulmate au)  
> turn of events (oneshot, jegulus)  
> orange (oneshot, everyone gay lol)
> 
> avatar the last airbender:
> 
> Always Forever (multi-chaptered, everyone gay & azula redemption)


End file.
